1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input apparatus, and more specifically to a wireless input apparatus.
2. The Related Art
With the electronic technology developing, more and more wireless input apparatus, such as wireless mouse, wireless keyboard and so on, are designed and produced for convenient use. The wireless input apparatus is generally involved with a wireless input device for inputting the information, and a wireless transmitter mounted to an information processing machine, such as computer, for transmitting the inputted information from the wireless input device to the information processing machine wirelessly. But, as the wireless transmitter is so small with respect to the information processing machine that the wireless transmitter is liable to lose, it is desirable for the wireless input device to be designed and formed with a structure for accommodating the wireless transmitter.
A conventional method for fixing the wireless transmitter to the wireless input device is that the shell of the wireless input device, such as wireless mouse, is molded with a receiving recess, for receiving the wireless transmitter. A plurality of blocking lumps, made of rubber, is molded to the receiving recess for resting against the inserted wireless transmitter resiliently, for preventing the wireless transmitter from falling off However, such method needs to use a twinshot co-injection molding machine for integrally forming the receiving recess and the blocking lumps, which increases the manufacturing cost. Another conventional method for fixing the wireless transmitter to the wireless input device is that the shell of the wireless input device is molded with a receiving recess, with a plurality of fixing lumps formed therein. A plurality of blocking elements, which is made of rubber, is respectively fixed to the fixing lumps for resting against the inserted wireless transmitter resiliently so as to prevent the wireless transmitter from falling off. However, it is difficult to assemble the blocking elements to the fixing lumps together because the blocking elements and the fixing lumps are very small.